


Birthday Surprises

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Changmin's birthday and the hyungs have a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This floated into my head this morning and I just absolutely HAD to write it. I wrote this in pieces between classes, so I hope it makes sense. I don't know if I was able to do justice to the images in my head, but I tried xD

Thump…thump…thump…

Changmin groaned in irritation, trying to use his pillow to block the strange noises coming from the room next to his. “What on earth are Yunho and Jaejoong hyung doing at this time of the night? How on earth am I supposed to be able to sleep with all this noise?” he grumbled.

“YUNHO HYUNG AND JAEJOONG HYUNG, IF YOU DON’T CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW, I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WILL BE A DISTANCE OF AT LEAST TWO FEET BETWEEN YOU AT ALL TIMES DURING ALL PUBLIC APPEARANCES, DO YOU HEAR ME?” Changmin yelled after being subjected to a particularly loud BUMP.

The noises ceased immediately.

Changmin grunted in satisfaction and rolled over, trying to catch up with his lost sleep.

x----x-----x

Thirty minutes later, he was woken by even stranger noises coming from YunJae’s room. “I can’t believe these two, I really can’t,” said Changmin, finally sitting up. “I’m going to have to go sleep somewhere else if I plan to get any sleep tonight.”

He walked up to Yoochun’s bedroom and door and knocked. “Yoochun hyung, can I sleep in your room? Yunho hyung and Jaejoong hyung are driving me mad.”

“Come in Changminnie,” said Yoochun sleepily.

Changmin walked in to see Yoochun blinkly sleepily up at him and turning back the blankets. “Come sleep here, we’ll talk about this later.”

Changmin crawled into bed beside Yoochun and immediately fell asleep, finally free from all the noises.

x-----x-------x

“Do you think he is awake yet?”

“Of course not, look at him sleeping like a baby koala.”

Changmin frowned, trying to hold on to his sleep. He’d been right in the middle of a spectacular dream about pulling off the greatest prank of the century on his best friend Kyuhyun, and his hyungs were ruining it!

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, Minnie! Happy Birthday” said Yoochun and Junsu in a chorus.

Changmin groaned and tried to hide his head under the blanket, as his stomach reacted rather strongly to the magic word of "eggs".

“Wake up Changminnie. Happy Birthday!”

Changmin balefully opened one eye, to see Jaejoong looking at him with a smile, holding a big tray filled with what looked like all of his favourite dishes. He sat up in a big hurry immediately.

“Happy Birthday Changdol-ah! Sorry about all the noise yesterday, we were looking for the special utensils that Jaejoong had stored in our room,” said Yunho. “We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Thank you so much hyungs,” grinned Changmin. “And Yunho hyung, while I understand what the thuds and thumps were about, why were there even stranger noises coming from your----OH” he trailed off, looking at YunJae’s bright red faces. “Oh..I see…you know what, never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, Minnie” said Junsu in an attempt to spare Yunho and Jaejoong further embarrassment.

“I need to go wash my face first, hyung. Hold on.” Changmin walked into the bathroom to pick up his toothbrush and glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror in complete shock. Drawn on his face with what looked like bright purple permanent marker was a spectacular moustache.

“WHAT…HAPPENED….TO….MY….FACE”

He came running out, glaring at his four hyungs.

“Oh…um…well…since it’s your birthday…we thought it would be funny…to redecorate your face….and give you…a moustache” said Yunho weakly.

“A MOUSTACHE? A BRIGHT PURPLE MOUSTACHE? WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?”

“Junsu’s” said Yoochun immediately, prompting a squeak of terror from him. “He planned this.”

“Junsu. Hyung” said Changmin, advancing menacingly towards Junsu, who immediately began to back away.

“Now listen here Minnie, it’s just a joke..”

“Run.”

The oldest three could only watch as Junsu turned around and fled for his life, followed closely by Changmin hollering about intending to redecorate his face.


End file.
